The Brother of My Best Friend's Crush
by Countdown Till Mayhem
Summary: HirokixYoung!Misaki... Hiroki meets a young boy who changes his life. But how will he deal with it if he's 10 years older then this kid? *Misaki's parents are not dead yet, fyi* T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by a Hiroki and Young!Misaki story called ****Wake Me Up When We Grow Up**** and I found it pretty much AMAZING… Even though Hiroki was slightly OOC in some parts, the way they described everything and made things happen; touched my heart. It's one of the best stories I've ever read that does not have the original character pairs! So, I decided to write my own and HOPEFULLY I am able to write it without stealing their ideas. Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, in their story, Misaki's parents have not died yet. I am unsure of my plans so far. I also use Takahashi-san right now because I don't think Hiroki really knows Takahiro that much. C:**

~*~*~*~*~

The Brother of My Best Friend's Crush

~*~*~*~*~

I just watched Akihiko in annoyance as he fooled around with Takahashi-san, the one he loved. _There's no way I could pry him away from that guy._

But… the way Akihiko smiled around him killed my heart. He never smiled like with anybody else. It was proof that he really did love Takahashi-san.

"Hiroki," The velvet voice brought me out of my trance. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" I turned my head to face Akihiko's violet eyes. My face turned slightly pink, but I covered it by saying, "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

He sighed. "I said, do you want to come over to Takahiro's with me?"

_Ugh… Why his house? Why can't we just hang around at your house? _"U-Uh… I guess."

Akihiko smiled gently, making me burn up. "That's great. We're going now."

I nodded and walked off with the two, frowning while they smiled and laughed. _I really can't stand being around Akihiko whenever he's with Takahashi-san. Why is he so… sweet with him? Does he really love him that much? I already know Takashi-san doesn't love him back, but… why is the kid so kind to Akihiko anyways? Maybe they're just that close…_

But Akihiko and I's bond is just as great! We've known each other since 5th grade! So what if they have that aura around them that says they've been best friends since childhood?! That's lies! They've only known each other for a couple years!

Being gay is difficult, let alone 17. It's hard enough being in love with your best friend and he doesn't have a clue. I don't like it… Not one bit.

Before I knew it, we were in front of Takahashi-san's house, waiting for him to unlock the door with his keys. _Could you be any slower? I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to escape this mess._

The door opened and he called out, "Misaki, I'm home!"

_Misaki? He has a sister? But he's always talking about his little brother… _

Akihiko smiled kindly as Takahashi-san let him in and I gritted my teeth together. "Love-sick maiden," I hissed under my breath.

I walked in and tried to act as if I didn't give a crap about being here. Oh, right, I didn't.

"Hiroki, do you mind setting our bags over in Takahiro's room?" Akihiko handed me two bags to add onto mind and I nodded slightly.

I walked off into the hallway, wondering which door was his. I saw one door slightly open with a light on but I ignored it and sat it against the wall by the open door. I walked back out to the living room to see Akihiko hanging onto Takahashi-san affectionately. The other just laughed.

I fought back the small urge to cry… To cry until I died so they would all go away and I could be happy with Akihiko in my own little world. "No… That's cruel…" I murmured. Akihiko pulled away from Takahashi-san and looked at me curiously.

"Niichan!" A small voice came from the hallway and a little boy came running out to hug Takahashi-san. _So this is his brother… Then where is his sister? _"Okaire!"

Takahashi-san chuckled and returned the embrace. "Misaki, how was school?"

I ignored the rest of the conversation between the two. Misaki was a boy. Misaki is a girl name. Misaki was adorable.

_Ah! Hiroki, what are you talking about?!_

No, it was true…. He is pretty adorable. His brown, chocolate hair that was slightly messy and yet still clean. His bright, emerald eyes that was filled with joy and happiness. This kid was amazing.

I looked over to Akihiko and saw that he was irritated and a little further away from Takahashi-san then where he used to be. Was there a hint of jealously in his eyes? Could he be possible be jealous of the little boy who Takahashi-san was giving all his attention to.

They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me. I blushed slightly and looked at the floor. "What?"

"Who's this, Niichan?" The little boy asked.

"Misaki, this is Usagi-san's friend, Kamijo Hiroki," Takahashi-san answered. "Usagi-san wanted him to come home with me today."

The little boy seemed uncomfortable whenever he mentioned Akihiko's name, but smiled at me. That smile… "Hello, Kamijo-san."

The way he said my name felt different from whenever someone else said it. Why? Why did this kid affect me so much? I'm 17 and he's 7! "H-Hello, Takahashi-kun."

"You can call me Misaki!" He squeaked.

I blushed again, but deeper this time. "Misaki-kun…"

Misaki-kun smiled again, but it was friendlier then the last one. He looked over to Akihiko and that smile immediately disappeared as their gazes met for a second before Misaki-kun looked at his brother again. "Niichan."

"Hai, Misaki?" Takahashi-san looked at his little brother with a smile.

"I'm going to go do my homework." And he ran off.

A little shocked, I said, "I-I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Takahashi-san pointed towards the very end of the hallway. "Right down there."

I nodded and walked off. That door was still open, but the light was off and it was closed more. I peeked through the crack and saw Misaki-kun sitting on his small bed with his head hung low. I must've acted upon my worried emotions because I had intruded on him. It immediately hit the both of us and he looked up with shock in his eyes. "A-Ano…"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help but see that you looked… sad," I said, stuttering a bit. I walked over to him and kneeled onto my knees.

"It's okay…" He looked down at the paper below him and grimaced. "I'm having trouble with my English homework. I don't understand English." He looked at me with that friendly smile again. "Could you help me?"

I nodded, smiling a bit myself. "Sure." I took the papers from beneath him and scanned them over. "These words are easy for me, but they must be hard for you. All you have to do is write a paragraph with these words in between them."

"Paragraph…?"

I sighed and nodded again. "Yes, a paragraph. Three to five sentences approximately."

His eyes widened at my words. "O-Oh…"

I pointed at a few words to keep him on track as he wrote, his uneven handwriting sometimes falling off the lines of the paper. I would softly pester him about how he kept coming out of the lines and he would apologize, looking upset. This would make me guilty, but then he would smile once again.

This continued for about over an hour and after we were finally finished, there was the sound of something falling…

Or someone.

We both ran out of the room and saw Akihiko sprawled over Takahiro, both laughing. I scowled and looked at Misaki-kun, who was beside me. His eyes were even wider and he looked like he was going to cry.

I shook my head and took Misaki-kun's hand and I towed him back over to his room. I shut the door and locked it. "I'm sorry…" He sniffed, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks.

"Don't worry," I said softly as I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb. "I don't like seeing it either."

"You don't?" He asked, the tears slowly stopping.

I nodded. "Akihiko is my best friend and I don't like seeing him having fun with another person."

"Really?" Misaki-kun plopped down on his bed and curled up in a ball as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't like seeing Niichan enjoying himself with that man. I don't like him."

"You don't like Akihiko?"

"Huh? His name is Akihiko? Then why does Niichan always call him… U-Usagi-san?"

This slightly ticked me off when he mentioned that stupid nickname. 'Mr. Rabbit.' What the hell? "It's some nickname your brother made up for Akihiko. What do you call him?"

"Ah… Usami-san."

"That's good. I don't want to see you getting caught up with Akihiko and calling him that."

"Why not?"

I let my hand rest in his hair. _Soft… _"Usagi-san means Mr. Rabbit. I find it insulting for someone to call my best friend that."

Why am I being so open with this kid? I just met him and I'm telling him just about everything on my mind right now. "Oh," was his answer. "I see."

I took my hand back and smiled lightly at Misaki-kun as I saw the fear in his eyes grow wider. "Don't worry. If your brother isn't here for you, then I am."

"Really? You'll… b-be there for _me?"_

I shrugged. "Why not? You're a really nice kid."

He blushed and smiled. "T-Thank you."

But what I didn't expect was that he tacked me with a hug, sending me to the ground as I was caught in this second grader's tight embrace.

**Please be honest if I stole anything from the other story D: I can't remember because it's really fuzzy in my head and I don't remember much stuff right now. WOW. I wrote quite a lot compared to what I usually write in about 30 minutes.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**KK**


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to post this awhile ago… I come home early, I get caught up in school work, I have a doctor's appointment, and now I am utterly bored. I really wanted to type the second chapter and I apologize for those who want the second chapter for ****Curious****. I will be changing it to incomplete though because that was before I decided to write Chapter 2 on another computer with no internet.**

**I loved everyone's comments :D I had gotten on and got like 13 e-mails from reviews to subscriptions to favorites. It warmed my heart up xD Ugh, damn, so cheesy! I screwed up my pinkie finger on my right hand and now I'm having a bit more difficulty with typing… *sniff* **

**I would also really love if you guys wouldn't only subscribe and favorite, but review and tell me what you thought! For some odd reason, I sort of rely on the review so I can see if I will continue or not. I don't mean to threaten anybody!**

**I lol'd at some of your guys' comments :] Sorry some of my emoticons are weird. My Microsoft turns them into a face immediately D: So… I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I also apologize for rambling on and on and on. I should really put a disclaimer this time.**

**Disclaimer: I, Kristen, do not own any of Junjou Romantica. [OH HOW NICE THAT WOULD BE IF I DID]**

~*~*~*~*~

The Brother of My Best Friend's Crush

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't do anything else but just stand there, frozen, while the second grader hugged me tightly. I felt warm tears fall onto my shoulders. _Why was he crying? _"Err… Misaki-kun?"

The kid sniffed and said, muffled, "Thank you so much."

My eyes widened. "Um? For… what?"

"For saying that you would be there for me," He said as he hid his face between my neck and shoulder. "Thank you."

I smiled and slowly returned the embrace as I wrapped my arms around the young, slim body. "Your welcome."

"Ho~?" That sweet voice came from the doorway. "What do you think your doing, ya pedophile?"

I shrieked and pulled away from the boy and fell onto the floor with him staring at me with wide eyes. "A-Akihiko!"

He was wearing a smile, avoiding the kid's gaze. "What the hell do you think you're doing, hugging Takahiro's _7 year old _brother?"

"He h-hugged me first!" I heard Misaki-kun huff and I smiled at him apologetically. "It's not what you think!"

"That look on your face; it made you look like you were planning on raping the poor child."

I flushed a deep red and hissed, "What the fuck are you talking about?! _He's right there!"_

"So? I talk about all of this stuff with him in the room while I'm with Takahiro."

_Takahashi-kun probably doesn't accept it. _"You have no right to do that. It's cruel to be saying that stuff in front of a child."

"You shouldn't be afraid to admit that you're in love with this kid."

I narrowed my eyes as he leaned against the doorframe. "Why would you think that? He's 7."

"You've always gone for the young ones…"

"SINCE WHEN?!" I snarled, standing up and getting closer to glare at him.

He smirked. "Maybe that's just my imagination."

"It _is! _I don't recall liking _anybody _as young as Misaki-kun!"

"Well—"

Before he could continue, I shouted, "SHUT UP!" And I stormed out of the room. As I reached the front door, I immediately felt guilty.

_Misaki-kun must be scared of me. I bet he doesn't want my help anymore. I've ruined what I wanted to start._

Start what?

_An actually relationship._

With a _kid?_

_Um…_

"Stupid…" I hissed quietly to myself. "Talking to myself like that…"

"Kamijo-san?" Takahashi-san was standing beside me with my bag in his hand. "If you're planning to leave early, then here. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave without it."

I sighed and nodded while I took my bag and slung in over my shoulder. "Thanks."

Just then, Akihiko walked into the main room and said, "I'm leaving Hiroki."

"I-I… I am, too."

"I'll walk you home."

_What am I, your girlfriend?! _"Ah, okay."

Takahashi-san waved goodbye and, of course, Akihiko threw all of his weight onto the poor guy as he tightly hugged him. I smiled sadly, trying to show my anger and sad side. Misaki-kun walked in and must've seen my face because he came over and hugged my waist. "Sayonara, Hiroki."

_Hiroki._

I saw Akihiko's face and he looked disgruntled, as if disappointed that I did not protest. Usually when someone called me Hiroki that wasn't Akihiko or my parents, I would yell at them. But, all I did was smile and pat his head. "Bye, Misaki-kun."

The kid seemed quite reluctant to let go of me, but he finally did and me and Akihiko walked off onto the streets. By our surprise, it was actually already dark. _How…? How was it already dark? _Akihiko seemed to be curious about the same thing because he wondered aloud, "I wonder how long we were there…"

"Yeah, me too," I murmured.

"Hiroki."

"Hmm?" I looked over to my silver-haired friend and he was smiling lightly at me as we walked down the sidewalk. "What is it?"

"You look upset."

I chuckled dryly, trying not to let him see that I really was upset. "Huh? Upset?"

"Hiroki, I'm being honest here."

I frowned. "I-I know."

"Then why are you denying it?"

I had no answer for that.

"Hiroki."

I couldn't say anything as flashes of Misaki-kun's face appeared in my head. That smile, that sad look, the tears that he developed. The kid cried too easily.

My wrist was grabbed and I was pulled into a small alleyway. This got me by surprise, so I whispered, "What are you doing?"

He leaned closer and right before he did his 'thing', he said, "I'm going to make you feel better."

My eyes widened as his lips met mine, flashes of the memory of him kissing me when we were younger. But this time, the way he kissed me was a bit more different… A bit more experienced… How? He's never dated anyone else in his life since he came to love Takahashi-san. Why does it seem like he's more used to kissing? This is only the second or third time he has kissed me since we've met.

All sorts of things flashed through my mind. The day we met. His house. Our sleepover. The kiss.

Akihiko pulled back and smiled at me, but it was sad. "Are you still worrying?"

"U-Um… no…" I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

His smile lifted a bit into his own friendly smile, which made me smile back.

---

We reached my house and he waved goodbye. I walked into my house and to my room and plopped down onto my bed. I didn't bother to talk off my school uniform. I was exhausted.

I closed my eyes and before I drifted off into sleep, something popped into my head.

The 7 year old boy that changed everything in my world.

**Oh my god, I love Hiroki and Young!Misaki. Yes!**

**Please review! It helps me form ideas to and I love to hear you guys' opinions!**

**KK**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am smiling like non-stop right now! Your reviews made my day! I got on after school and all I see is about 20 alerts! I know I'm over-exaggerating but, seriously! I have never gotten so many e-mails in less then 24-hours!**

**I wrote this chapter during my last class, which happened to be English this time. I was in the middle of chapter four when the bell rang… Aww! I never got to finish what I wanted to! I totally forget what happened now. LOL**

**Okay, so I will try not to ramble as much as I did in the last chapter :D**

**Alex asked me if she could know my username so she could read my stories. I told her it just because I was spaced out and then said, "Wait! Err… It's gay, just so you know!"**

**She read Strawberries and said, "Kristen, what's a 'bulge in the pants'?"**

**I busted out laughing and texted her **_**Horny xD **_**and she said, "That's not how you spell it." But after a minute of silence she made this face and almost fell out of her chair in the library. "Ohhhhh!" She had giggled.**

**Oh my god she can be funny sometimes :D I hope she sees this because she is reading my stories now. But I told her where to read the Junjou Romantica manga LOL… I warned her that it's… very descriptive or something.**

**I forget how but I told my mom in a way that I write gay stories to a gay manga… She's not against gays but the way she said, "Oh, really?" I could tell that in her eyes, she was saying **_**Oh my fucking god my daughter is obsessed with gay manga. And she writes it to… How did I raise her that way?! **_

**Simple, mom. You didn't.**

**I'm so sorry! I ended up blabbing my fucking mouth off again! Damn it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in any shape or form. (ah… only if I did… I'd be a happy teenager…)**

~*~*~*~*~

The Brother of My Best Friend's Crush

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

I awoke to the sounds of my mother calling for me. "Hiro-cha~n! Wake up!"

I growled and sat up in my bed, realizing I was still in my uniform. _"What?!" _I yelled.

"You've got school! Wake up!"

_What? If I answered you, then that means I am up! _"I am already awake!"

"Get ready then!"

I sighed and got out bed and I tried to straighten out the creases in my shirt. I looked out the window and scowled at my reflection blocking my way. The messy, brown hair… The cinnamon eyes… I hated them. I also hate smiling.

But I smiled for that kid… Misaki-kun. He's such a sweet kid… I smiled for _him…_

The reflection blushed and my eyes focused outside. It was raining. _Ugh… rain…_

"_HIRO-CHAN!"_

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. (a/n: Sorry, I'm unsure if he lives in a two story house or not but I'm keeping it like that.) "Stop calling me that!" I complained.

My mother frowned slightly at the way I had stormed downstairs. "Did you _sleep _in that again?"

"Huh? _Again? _No, just this time."

"Why?"

"Too tired," was my small reply and I ran out the door. But I was immediately stopped by Akihiko.

"Hiroki."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and asked, "Where's, uh, Takahashi-san?"

Akihiko, looking sharp as always, frowned and said, "His brother is sick and his parents are working. So, he had to stay with him. I'm thinking that Takahiro will be here by the 2nd class."

I nodded and we walked down our usual path to school. It was still raining, but it wasn't enough to soak us. "How'd his brother get sick?" I wondered.

Akihiko hesitated a bit before saying, "Well…"

I scowled. _"Well?"_

"He just wasn't feeling good, he woke up with a really red face, and a fever. He wasn't hungry and he kept spacing out."

I smirked. _Thinking about me, huh, kid?_

I froze in my tracks for a second before continuing to walk beside Akihiko. _Did I seriously just say that?! I mean, it was in my head, but STILL! _"H-He was spacing out?"

"Yes. Takahiro would ask him something and the kid would look ready to answer but then looked to to the side and forgot everything."

I sighed. "Odd…"

"Did you do anything?"

I flushed a crimson and shrieked, "EH?!"

"Calm down, Hiroki. I was just asking." Akihiko smirked.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "W-Well… N-no. Why would I?"

"You hugged him and you actually looked… happy."

"I do have other emotions besides anger, you know…"

"You scowl around anybody else but him now."

I was speechless and looked at the front gate. "Uh…"

"Nani?" He looked over to where I was staring. Then he swore loudly before running over to Takahashi-san, who was drenched. "Takahiro?" Takahashi-san looked really worried.

_So much to worry about... _I walked over to the two and Takahashi-san and he looked _very _upset. Not just worried, but upset. _What could be bothering him so much? _"What's wrong?"

Takahashi-san smiled slightly, trying to hide it. "I can't stay home with Misaki."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"He's ignoring me and told me to go to school. I'm afraid he's just acting like this because of his fever."

_Let's hope so. Akihiko has never told me that Takahashi-san has gone through such troubles._

"Fever…" I sighed and started walking off to class in a depressed kind of way. _I hope he feels better._

---

We ended up going to his house again.

_Again…_

I immediately said I had to use the bathroom and I ran for the kid's bedroom. I slammed the door open. "Misaki-ku—"

The boy was curled up on the floor, tears falling down his face as he breathed heavily. The breaths came out breaking, which wasn't good. He looked like he was pain. I don't want to see that. His emerald eyes were filled with fear. I don't want to see that either.

I ran towards the boy and dropped down on my knees. "Mi… Misaki-kun…"

He didn't bother to look. "Na… Nani…"

"What's wrong?"

"I answered the h-house phone while Niichan was at school a-and…"

"And?" I urged him on.

Misaki-kun sat up suddenly and gripped onto my shoulders. More tears spilled. "Mom and dad…"

I held him close. "Hmm?"

"They were killed in a car crash."

**I ended it at a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I'm scared that Alex read the manga now ._. OMG I'm really scared that she read Curious now!**

***has panic attack***

**Please review :D**

**KK**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a decision. I'll type what I want. Hope you like the chapter that I've had in my notebook for the past month.**

Chapter 4

I couldn't move at all. Misaki-kun's parents are dead. Misaki is only 7. Only his brother can care for him. He's in pain.

"Wh… When did the phone ring?" I wanted answers before I cried. For him.

"Ha-Half an hour ago…" His fingers gripped very tight onto my uniform. "I-It was the police and th-the hospital…"

"I'm…" A lone tear fell down my cheek. "I'm really sorry, Misaki-kun."

"They… They were speeding down a freeway a-and… there was a… really big puddle… And they… skidded across it…"

More tears followed and I hid my face in his hair. "Really… I'm really sorry…" It came out really choked out.

I looked down at him and he smiled. But it wasn't his usual smile; the one with _emotion _in it. "Hiroki…"

My face was probably slightly red. "Nani?"

He just stared into my eyes. "I…"

"Hmm?"

Misaki-kun looked slightly embarrassed, but he craned his neck and kissed my cheek. "Don't cry for me."

I just froze where I was, speechless. "I… I…"

Misaki-kun's smile turned real. "What? Hiroki, what's wrong?"

I gulped and looked into those bright green eyes. "N-Nothing. You just shouldn't do that."

He frowned slightly. "Naze?" (1)

"Y-You're 7 and I'm _17! _I-It's…" _Hm, what's the word that I'm looking for? _"Illegal." _Yeah, that works._

His eyes widened. "Illegal? Nani?" He coughed.

"Y… Yeah. Illegal."

"Talking about illegal stuff, Hiroki?" Akihiko's voice came closer and closer and he crouched down to see us, hugging again. "Oh, yes… _very _illegal. More ideas for a BL novel…"

I scowled at Akihiko before realizing MIsaki-kun was crying. "Wh… Misaki-kun?"

"M-Mom and Dad…" He sniffed.

Akihiko's eyes widened a little bit. "What's his deal?" He spotted the fresh tears falling down my face. "Hiroki…?"

"Hi-His parents are _dead, _Akihiko," I snapped, my voice cracking on the word _dead._

He frowned. "You're joking."

"Would I joke about dying?!"

"Killing me; yes."

"That's not the point!" I hugged Misaki-kun close to me. "And don't you dare only feel bad for Takahashi-san, Akihiko! Misaki-kun has feelings too, ya know!"

Akihiko shook his head and before he walked off, he muttered, "Gotta tell Takahiro." _I have the sudden urge to yell at him._

I looked back down at Misaki-kun. "Kid, it'll be okay."

He whimpered. "Niichan is still in high school."

"I'm here for you, too," I said strongly.

"Demo…"

"Misaki-kun, listen. You look tired. I think you should sleep."

He blinked and pushed me down on the carpeted floor. "Can you sleep with me?"

I blushed, but then noticed that he's only 7 and meant _actually _sleep. (2) I wrapped my arms around his small body and he snuggled close to my chest. His arms wove around my neck. "S-Sure…" was all I could say.

"Th-Thank you."

---

"…ki… roki… Hiroki…" Small hands shook me furiously as impatience was building up. "Hiroki!"

My eyes snapped open and they met with young green ones. "Nani?"

Misaki-kun smiled and hugged my close. "Hiroki~!"

I blushed. _I've known him for 2 days and I feel so close. _"H-Hello, Misaki-kun."

"Usami-san and Niichan left to go shopping."

Akihiko? _Shopping? _"Oh…"

"And it's 10:30 at night!"

I smiled at the change of his mood. I guess the sleep helped. "Ah, when did they leave?"

"Five minutes ago…"

"_Eh? _Stores aren't open at 10:30!"

Misaki-kun frowned and pulled back slightly so I could sit up. "Uh-oh…"

I blinked. "Nani?"

"THEY MIGHT GET KILLED, TOO!' Misaki-kun shrieked, gripping onto my arms tightly. "HIROKI!"

"Shh…" I held him close. "They won't."

"Th-They will!"

"Misaki-kun, quiet down…"

"Just calm down."

"Hai…"

"Misaki-kun…"

"Hiroki…"

"I wish you were older, "I said aloud.

"Hmm? Naze?"

I ruffled his hair and hid my blush beneath his locks. "It's nothing."

"Onegai(3), Hiroki." Misaki-kun pleaded.

I frowned, but whispered, "I can tell you when you're older."

_I wish I could tell you now… My true feelings for someone so young… Someone I don't know that well… Two days… Hmm, more like two years, Misaki-kun…_

**Ah… I had no idea that I had wrote that LOL. I feel so glad that I am able to post this. Although, I did not have permission. My dad was talking about how I'm aloud to write whatever I want but… He might've been teasing my mom -_- So…! Footnotes!**

**Why?**

**Hiroki, you perv :O**

**Please**

**Oh my goodness I've missed you guys soooo much! :D Please review and I HOPE I can post the next 2 chapters while I'm at the library!**

**KrissyKunn~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate ALL of your reviews!! :D Arigatou gozaimasu! O.M.G. :] I can't be anymore excited to have over 30 reviews already… I wish for 50 though ^_^ And I need your help with it. I know it's too much to ask because I already finished the book in my notebook. I'll tell you guys how many chapters there are.**

**Seven.**

**I know it's very short, but I have a sequel to it that you will understand once you see it. I was going to do a survey and see what you guys wanted, but... it seems that since I finished during Social Studies today. And I apologize that I waited till now to update. I promised that I would type it at the library but I didn't feel good(since I had just done a book presentation at my school—more details will be at the bottom.**

**I wish I had made the chapters longer, but, being the impatient Krissy I am, I have them written longer in the notebook. They seem SO long and then I type them out and… 800-900 words? Although, that was without my rambling(take now for example). Do… Do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Alex: Mm-hmm. *nods head***

**Kayleigh: You have to, Krissy. The mangaka will come and kill you in your sleep if you don't.**

**Jordan: Um… yes?**

**O_O…**

**Disclaimer: I, Kristen, do not own Junjou Romantica! I'm just a poor, 13-year-old fangirl!**

Chapter 5

Small voices could be heard from outside.

I sat up and found myself in a small bed. Misaki-kun's bed. And he's curled up right by me.

I fought the urge to scream aloud and faint sirens could be heard. I cocked an eyebrow. "Nani?"

The police were outside the house. _Tons _of them. Oh no.

Before I could sneak out, Misaki-kun's voice mumbled, "Don't go, Hiroki… You said you'd be there for me…"

I frowned, but whispered, "I'm just going outside to see what's going on," and slipped out to the front.

Akihiko was staring at nothing as he sat at the street curb. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Akihiko?"  
He didn't bother looking at me. "Nani."

I winced at his cold voice. "What's going on?"

"We went to the Police Department and they brought all of their bodies for no apparent reason," was his answer.

I nodded slightly, not really understanding. "O-Oh, I see…"

"You left the kid inside."

"I know."

"Naze?"

"Why do _you _care?" I snapped.

"He's Takahiro's brother, so I sort of care."

_Don't give me that crap. _I groaned, standing up. "Forget it." I walked back inside and saw no change. I walked towards Misaki-kun's door, but only to be tackled by a small body. I fell to the ground.

"Hi-Hiroki! There's police out there!" Misaki-kun's shrill voice exclaimed. "Naze?!"

"Your… brother called them."

He pulled at his pajamas nervously and helped me up. "Oh, but why?"

I looked to the side. He got it immediately. "Gome nasai, Misaki-kun."

"Hiroki."

"Hmm?" I looked down at the young boy.

"Do you love anybody?"

I blushed. "U-Uh…"

"Do you?"

_Tell something close to the truth. _"I like two people…"

He smiled. "Who?"

_Crap. _"Uh, one starts with a M… and… a A." Yes, that works.

"Girl names, right?"

I scratched at the back of my head. "Well…"

Misaki-kun giggled. "Hiroki likes guys…?"

"Err…! W-Well! N-No…" I sighed in defeat. "Hai…"

"Are they younger?"

"Uh… M is…"

"A is…"

"My age."

"Do you think I know them?"

I groaned, knowing where this was going. "You know both…"

"Misaki-kun gasped. "Demo…"

"I don't know how to break this to you, bu—"

"Hiroki?"

"Nani…" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Is one of them Usami-san?"

I froze. _You catch on quick. _"As a friend, you'll keep that to yourself."

Misaki-kun ignored that. "M is me."

I should've never stayed. "Gome nasai." I picked up my bag and ran out the door, heading towards my house.

_No, no, no! How did he find out?! _

Simple, you gave him the bait, he took it, and discovered the secret.

_I simply gave him too much information._

**That was a short chapter, without the rambling. D: Wow, and that was long in my notebook.**

**Okay, it wasn't long. It was as short as hell T_T**

**Anyways, about my book report. *clears throat and pulls Cheyanne next to me* You better listen :o…**

**I had to make a 10 page book with half of the page full of text. The other half had to have a picture on each page. I, of course, drew really cute anime ^_^ My teacher said she loved it. OMG I had to COLOR it. I'm not in kindergarten. D: So, anyways… I was supposed to present it yesterday but I was so nervous that I said, "UH, I'm not ready and I need to… r-read it over!" So, she let me have one more day(yet I got -5% taken off) and my mom even forced me to do it today… I started swearing under my breath like crazy when I saw my name on the board. After the first 5 people, my name was the next one on the board(wow, KRISTEN stood out a lot, that's how nervous I was) and I nearly tripped over a few desks TWICE. I got to my teacher and handed her my grading paper that we had to give her and walked up to the front of the room. The worst thing: The guy I've liked since the first day was sitting RIGHT THERE… Mm-hmm T_T Hai hai…**

**And so I started getting even more nervous and, omg he's so kind, he asked, "Can I help you read your story?" I started stuttering and I'm like, "Don't you think Ms. T***** will say n—I mean, yea—well… Yes! You can!" Wow, I was scared… But my teacher did agree to it :D So, he read a page, then I did, then he did and it repeated until the story ended. I started telling him how horrible my story was and I almost said, "I bet it was embarrassing to read such a horrible story…" but I didn't because then he would probably find me weird… Ha… That's already been pointed out by many people. Well, my teacher said she didn't know why I was so nervous and she asked if I really did draw my drawings and when I told her I did, she smiled and said, "I really like them! They're really cute!" I felt happy and the kid joked around about getting extra credit. God, he's so cool XD… I told him thank you when the end-of-the-school-day bell rang and he smiled and said, "You're welcome."**

**WOW… It's over 1,000 words now. I'm SO sorry you guys had to read that! I start bragging about how awesome he is T_T If you really wanna see it, then I'll type the text conversation that me and Kayleigh had after school. (she goes to a different school then me—this convo starts with her, btw)**

**HI!**

**HI!**

**How r u doin**

**Good. I'm dating **** now for sure but hes moving next week : (**

**:o**

**But for my English book presentation ***** helped me :D**

**-.-**

**I sorry!**

**Mm-hmm**

**Like YOU should b talking. Remember the moment after the DANCE? **Long story…

**Oh be quiet**

**I'd rather not *smirk***

**-.-**

**Ily :3**

**Ily **[it's a thing for us now since we've been 'sisters' for 8 years]

**But srsly xD I was even more nervous when he offered to help. But I was rly enthusiastic when he read : )**

**Omg**

**Looooool!**

**. . . .**

**Im sorry : (**

**-sigh-**

**Whee**

**(No content) **[she pressed send to quickly XD]

**: (**

**Sr**

**:o?**

**So…**

**Wahhh I got the wrong remix of this song I like!**

**Oh no**

**I gtg read my book. Ily l8r**

**L8r**

Er… I didn't mean to add the WHOLE convo xD

Review if you see this message down here…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My bold does not work because my friend's computer does not have Microsoft Word... and so I am writing on Notepad. :( Ugh, I never realized how much I HATE Notepad D:... Please enjoy and to FreshPrinceLover(did I spell it right? I can't go back and check right now), I am so sorry for not updating.  
My explanation: I went to the beach(after reading the last THIRTEEN chappies of my book for school just so I could sleep over) and I had no computer, of course... Err, anyways... I'm at my "wife"s house :3 And I have a BOYFRIEND xD! Wtf... )  
Enjoy!

Chapter 6

There's no way I could go over to the Takahashi residence anymore.  
He's discovered my darkest secrets and I have a lot to do with it.(omg I have no italics and underline too... T_T) I let him lure me in. He's strong for a second grader.  
And I mean strong as in smart. Misaki-kun is too smart. He has horrible grades, but this kid... he's too smart for me.  
Takahashi Misaki.  
He's got a girl's name. He's seven and in second grade. Brown hair. Green eyes.  
There's something very special about him. This kid isn't normal. Why... Why do I seem so attached to him.  
His parents died in a car crash. His brother is seventeen. Usami Akihiko is in love with the eldest brother. I'm "supposedly" in love with a seven year old... and Akihiko.  
It's a lie. I'm not in love with Misaki-kun. Just because he's sweet and kind.  
And cute.  
UGH!  
Hiroki, stop calling him cute! He's freaking seven! You're almost a legal adult--that makes matters worse. You... You don't like younger kids! You're not a pedophile!  
I sighed, crashing onto my bed. "Forget it. Might as well admit it now..."  
My phone buzzed and I looked at the message.

Fr: Akihiko To: Hiroki Subj: [no subject]

u left. y? im still here u kno. does it have to do with the kid?

I shook my head and clicked 'call.  
After a few minutes, "Moshi moshi."  
"Akihiko, it does have to do with the kid. He discovered that I'm in love with you and him."  
My eyes widened as my last seven words echoed in my head. Crap.  
Akihiko was just about speechless. "You... like me..."  
"I..."  
"Hiroki."  
"I've liked you since the fifth grade, okay?!"  
"Fifth... grade..."  
Why is he being so... stiff? "Akihiko?"  
"Nani."  
"Sorry." I clicked 'end' and snapped my phone in half. I'm going to die lonely. Yeah, I like that idea.  
"Hiro-cha~n!"  
Gotta hide. My mom will find me in a bad state. I don't need this now.  
I ran for the space beneath my bed and stayed under there, my heart pounding against my chest. Mom.  
I heard my door slam open. "Hiro-cha~n! Are you--Hiro... chan..." Loud footsteps fled from my bedroom.  
Did she think I ran away? My stuff is all there. No note. No warning.  
It's a mother instinct.

A/N: I guess that is... how I ended it. You don't know how bad this Notepad thing is killing me. And her laptop keys are TINY! Please review~! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh ok so I started this chapter IMMEDIATELY after I posted chapter six because Kayleigh's brother wanted to read this book. Omg no way :o Anyways, more on Notepad... Kayleigh wants to read it too! What got me inspired was I reread all of my reviews and I started crying I was so happy xD I read all 36(that I had when I started writing this, by the way) and... Kayleigh just said she found this weird thing in her hair... WTF... It's yellow... Another WTF to be awarded because... it's corn... shaped?? KAYLEIGH?!?!?! You weird baka :o Enjoy the last chappie :(... I haven't written the sequeal yet! I'll tell you what the sequel will be called at the bottom of this chappie. And by the way, I am very sorry that Chapter six was so damn short... T_T

Chapter 7

I ended up running away.  
There's no way that I could stay home. If I stayed any longer, ten maybe they would've found me. Who?  
Akihiko and Misaki-kun.  
"I... can't stay any longer..." I said to myself as I paid for the train ticket at the automatic. "But... if I leave him..."  
Panic swept through me and I had to dial his home phone when I got to the pay phone. "Misaki-kun... Pick up..."  
"Who is this?" Oh no. Akihiko.  
I cleared my throat as the guilt hit me. "K-Kamijou..." I sighed. "It's Hiroki..."  
"Hiroki? What happened yesterday? Were you drunk? Did you get into your dad's cooler?"  
I laughed nervously. "Ha... Ha... Uh, n-n-no..."  
"You were... serious?"  
"Akihiko, I... I..."  
"Nani?"  
Just say it, damn it! "I do love you."  
"Hiroki..."  
"Let me talk to Misaki-kun. NOW."  
"So demanding," He sighed, but I heard rustling and a new voice appeared. "Moshi moshi?"  
The urge to cry hit me immediately. "Mi-Misaki-kun..."  
"Hiroki?!"  
"I ran away from home." Oh, sure, tell him the truth.  
His voice turned sad. "No... Naze?"  
"I can't stay any when I'm illegally in love with you."  
"So... you were serious? It's really illegal?"  
"It makes you, a second grader in danger. I can't stay."  
"Demo--"  
"Onegai... Don't... Do... This..." Tears kept falling and I gripped onto my suitcase tightly. "I... I'm sorry!"  
"I wiah I could see you... one more time, Hiroki."  
"Me too..."  
"Do you HAVE to leave?"  
"My train arrives soon. Sayonara."  
"B-Bye..."  
I hung up and threw the phone against the box it was conneted to it. "I--"  
"The train to Nagano will be departing in three minutes," The operator announced.  
Before I got on the bullet train, I snatched my suitcase and backpack. "Car seven, seat 4A..." I repeated to myself. "It said 4B is empty... so, I should be fine."  
As I stepped onto the car, sure enough, both seats were empty. "No one should be here the whole time, so..."  
I closed my eyes and let the slow, smooth rhthym of the train put me to sleep.  
***Author's [Sorta] Quick Note*  
I know the shinkansens are reserved but I didn't feel like explaining what I went through with my family to get those tickets. In my train to Nagano, I sat between my dad and a man making a lego presentation. I was surprised because Japan doesn't have a lego store and this man was typing it in kanji :O I kept myself from laughing because it was cool to watch him for an hour while I wrote "Stay With Me" Wow, this took up a lot of space in my notebook and yet it's short on here :3.  
***Skip an hour...? I don't know*  
"...ir... sir..." A voice was shaking me and that irritated me. "Sir!"  
I snapped my eyes open and my cinnamon eyes met with light blue ones. His navy blue hair was ruffled. Did he run? Thinking he would be late? I frowned. "What do you want?"  
"That's... That's my seat, sir. You're bag is in my seat." The kid smiled sweetly. "Can you move it?"  
His smirk... I blushed and mumbled, "Y-Yeah, I guess I can..." I picked mine up and the kid sat down next to me.  
"I'm Kusama Nowaki."  
I blinked. "K-Kamijou Hiroki..."  
"I'm 13!"  
"17..."  
He smiled again and let his seat recline back. "You're four years older then me."  
"Uh huh. Wait, why are you on this train? Do your parents know?" (1... It's a sorta big note xD)  
His smiled faded. "I live in a orphanage. My 'dad' saved enough money for me so I could go to Nagano for a little while. There's a special school I'm going to!" Every word became brioght and brighter until he was smiling again.  
This kid is actually pretty interesting. "For how long?"  
"Hmm... five years."  
WHAT?! "Oh, wow."  
"Um... Why are you here, Kamijou-san?"  
"I... ran away from home."  
"Wo~w..." He looked amazed. "Away from home?"  
"Yeah... I had a friend named Usami Akihiko and I got mad."  
"Suge~!(2) You know the author Usami Akihiko?!"  
Oh god... "Y-Yeah, since fifth grade."  
"Your best friends?"  
Was. "Yeah."  
"WOW!" He exclained. "a/n: Gah, he sounds like a seven year old... although this is Nowaki we are talking about) "That's cool!"  
I laughed dryly. "Everyone says that..."  
"Because he's sooo cool, Kamijou-san! Can you show me a picture?!"  
I smiled(Wow... Hiroki SMILED) and took outmy wallet that only has 3,000 yen($30) in it. I slipped out about six pictures. "This is Akihiko when I first met him. He was pretty lonely back then because he had just came back from England."  
I droned on and on about my ex-best friend. This Kusama kid kept smiling the whole time. He must like Akihiko.  
I'm jealous.

1) This happened in a Minimum Act but it was switched(sorta). The plot is different, but I just remmebered the Act. Although Nowaki was six or seven and Hiroki was ten or eleven. :) I loved that act! Hiroki was a real loud mouth back then and even at the age of 28 he's STILL a loud mouth3 2) Suge--Amazing, Cool, Wow

So, it has come to an end! Why am I excited?! I'm NOT! D:... Wah.  
Okay, so the sequel is called The Son Of The Kusama Orphanage. Please don't flame me for ending this book so early... :( I tried my best!  
Ah... sigh... *prepares for mob of pissed off fangirls* I love you all for reading my book all the way... T_T Wasn't there something that I wanted to say...

Kristen *bows* domo arigatou gozaimasu ja ne!

April 5, 2010: Big edit! I'm close to 50! :D I wish you guys would read my sequel...Oh god, it's horrible how much I sound so desperate...


End file.
